(New) Minti
|image1 = Mintinewtransparent.png}} (New) Minti is a streaming service created by FireMatch. Info: You can download an app that will be compatible with Cut-Out but will also be its own thing. Play games, AR, VR, check stats, and be able to scan QR codes from the TV (from Cut-Out). Of course, you can still watch all Minti cartoons on it if you bought the previous Minti by entering your parent's credit card number! The streaming service is a replacement for the formerly defunct Solar Central, and the service competes with Current and Plopper. On November 24, 2018, the old Minti was discontinued and has since been replaced with this. Subscription Prices *Same as Cut-Out's Minti: Live You can watch Minti shows in a way similar to cable. Any show can be on air at any time, so be careful, kids! For Kids For Kids is an option for kids to use the app without any concern from a parent. Programs *Everything from all BP networks Games See here: List of Minti Games VR All games with (VR option available) on them can be played with VR. AR You can order AR cards off of BP's website. $1 each. Here's a list of all the cards: See here: List of Minti AR Cards QR Codes There are special QR codes that you can scan that are included on all BP products. QR Codes: *Blue (Common) **$0.50 off any game purchase **$0.50 off any game console **$0.50 off any AR card **Free blue game puzzle piece (if you collect 50 you'll unlock a game of your choice for free) *Green (Uncommon) **$1 off any game purchase **$1 off any game console **1 free AR card **Free green game puzzle piece (if you collect 25 you'll unlock a game of your choice for free) *Yellow (Rare) **$2.50 off any game purchase **$2.50 off any game console **2 free AR cards **Free yellow game puzzle piece (if you collect 10 you'll unlock a game of your choice for free) *Red (Legendary) **$5 off any game purchase **$5 off any game console **5 free AR cards **Free red game puzzle piece (if you collect 3 you'll unlock a game of your choice for free) Opening Jingle When you first launch the app, the opening jingle plays. If you tap/click/press any button on your controller 6 times before the opening jingle usually plays, the secret jingle will play instead. (New) Minti Music A way to listen to music while doing anything on the service! NMM Artists: * Hoopla Hoopla * Post Malone * Juice Wrld * Eminem * Justin Timberlake * Justin Bieber * Ween * Queen * Ariana Grande * Taylor Swift * Luis Fonsi Loading Screens When you have to load something on Minti, literally anything, text appears on the screen. It can say: *Hooplaing… *Loading in the hooplas... *Blocking Ian on SBFW... *Suing Jasbre on SBFW... *Eating all the ice cream cake… *Loading shemale photos... *Tweeting another tweet... *o... Special Features * If you scan any AR card on your TV, you earn a free credit. Earn enough credits to earn exclusive rewards: **Games **Even better AR cards **Exclusive TV show clips **Discounts on BP products * Split-Screen Mode *Hoopla Settings **There is a secret Hoopla Settings option next to the real options. Special features include: *Random earrape effects *Rainbow effect *Upside down effect *Snapchat filters *Changing languages every minute *Hoopla interrupting what you're watching just to say "hoopla!" *Poopla pooping on the screen at random times *Random Fortnite 2 dances *Random people doing the cramp (that one move from that one SpongeBob episode) *Putting googly eyes on random objects and things *Lily saying "poo-poo" at random times *Luan telling terrible jokes *Random SpongeBob quotes *Purple looking at random shemale photos *CrazySponge saying "o™" *Matchy saying "o" *Image saying "oof" Cut-Out Kart There is also a special feature that allows you to interact with the Cut-Out app. There is a special game that you can access in the games menu. (Don't worry it's free) When you use it, you can play a special mini-game with other Minti players and Cut-Out players. There are two teams: Team Minti and Team Cut-Out, and the game is similar to Mario Kart. Each race has 12 players, 6 of each team. When a team wins, a point is added to their score. Each month, all the points are counted up and a winner is decided. If your team wins, you get a special power-up the next month. Keep in mind that you can't play this game on both Minti and Cut-Out. Only one or the other. However, you can switch teams once a month. New Minti Version History *1.19 (April 28, 2019) **Added (New) Minti Music *1.18 (April 19, 2019) *Added SBFW Cricket *Added PewDiePie vs. T-Series: The Game *8 PS1 games added *5 Dreamcast games added *6 N64 games added *1.17 (April 8, 2019) **4 PS1 games added **8 Dreamcast games added **3 N64 games added **Added SBFW Quest AR cards *1.16 (March 31, 2019): **7 N64 games added **5 PS1 games added **Dreamcast games are now available! ***34 Dreamcast games added *1.15 (March 23, 2019): **Added a screenshot button so you can take screenshots of any point of your show **5 N64 games added **3 PS1 games added **Added SBFW Golf *1.14 (March 16, 2019): **N64 and PS1 games are now available! **25 N64 games added **28 PS1 games added *1.13 (March 8, 2019): **Added Meme Run **Added Marshmallow Meltdown **Added Pac-Person **Added Political Correctness Simulator *1.12 (March 2, 2019): **Overhauled the show menus **Added FANDOM Reporting Simulator **Added Minti Sportz **Added Minti Sportz Resort **Added Baseball Battlegrounds *1.11 (February 22, 2019): **Added Roblox Creator Studio 2 **Added SBFW Racers AR cards *1.10 (February 14, 2019): **Added new Events section to the menu **Shows now have corresponding music in the menus **Added Roblox 2 *1.9 (February 9, 2019): ** Added split-screen mode ** Added integrated Google Chrome browser ** Added Heads Up 7-Up ** Added Microaggression Simulator ** Added Super Squidina Sisters *1.8: (February 2, 2019) **Added option to alter your video’s playing speed **Added opening jingle (and secret jingle) **Added ZPW Wave 2 AR cards *1.7: (January 26, 2019) **Tweaked the GUI **Added Hoopla's Burgeria **Added Hoopla's Freezeria **Added Hoopla's Pizzeria **Added Hoopla's Donuteria **Added Hoopla's Taco Mia **Bug fixes *1.6: (January 20, 2019) **Added all games from https://iogames.space/ after signing a contract with them. **Added Hoopla Diner Dash **Added Bank Robber Simulator **Added Fortnite 2 AR cards *1.5: (January 12, 2019) **Added Box Junior! AR cards **Hooplawatch now has a VR option **Added Damn Fool Bandits *1.4: (January 5, 2019) **Added ZPW AR cards **Added Hooplawatch **Minor bug fixes *1.3: (December 27, 2018) **User Profiles added with their features **Suggestion Board added **Added SBF AR cards **fortnite 44: 4d edition now has a VR option **Added new splash text **Bug fixes and optimizations *1.2: (December 22, 2018) **Added HFB AR cards **Added Uno: Hoopla Edition DX: unO **Added fortnight 44: 4d edition based off the ZPW ep **Bug fixes *1.1: (December 16, 2018) **Added Uno: Hoopla Edition to list of games **Bug fixes *1.0: Initial launch (December 9, 2018) Category:Box Productions Category:CrazySponge Category:Streaming Services Category:Apps